Not Always As It Seems
by dustyjinx
Summary: two characters with completely different personalities, what could go wrong? Rated T for some language. HibarixOC GokuderaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters

I only own Misaki, and somewhat own Kaimi

Not Always As It Seems

Misaki

I walked along the hard pavement, my shoes making clacking noises as I went along. It was a warm day, with the sun beating down on me. I hated days like this. Sunny, warm days are always the worst to me. I looked up at the cream colored building that was Namimori Middle School. I didn't understand why I was doing this. No one here would ever understand me anyways.

School had started already, and here I was standing outside. I had already talked to the principals, and the councilors. Everything was in order, and I'm here the time they specified. I'm supposed to find someone to show me around, how hard can it be right?

Oh yes, I'm Misaki; just Misaki. I've abandoned my old family name, all I want to be known as is Misaki. I am 16. I have long white hair and purple eyes. Today will be my first day at Namimori Middle, so wish me luck!

I walked in the big doors and down the hallways, searching the classrooms. It was hard trying to find one with someone that could show me around this gigantic place. Somehow I found myself wandering aimlessly upstairs. I came across a room without a teacher holding a lesson, or students quickly jotting down notes. I looked in the small window to see many people gathered around with name cards in front of them.

Oh, I thought, this must be a committee meeting. There was one thing a bit odd though. One of the representatives was standing by the window looking out, completely disconnected from everyone else. He reminded me, of well, me. I looked around at all of the members sitting around. Maybe, just maybe, one of them could help me.

I grabbed the handle and slid open the door. All eyes turned towards me immediately. There was one pair of eyes that caught me a little off guard. It was his, the one from earlier. His jet- black hair hung over his gray, narrowed eyes. Something flashed in his eye, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Hello," I said bowing, "my name is Misaki, I am a new student here, and I would appreciate it if one of you would be willing to show me the school". They all looked around at one another. "Well of course," said one man sitting in the far table of the room, "who will volunteer to show Ms. Misaki around?" Many people were about to volunteer themselves, but someone cut them off. "I'll show her around". It was the boy sitting by the window.

He walked out the door, and I ran to catch up with him. I slowed to a walk and trotted alongside him. I saw a read band on his arm with Japanese lettering. The band said "Discipline". That's when I realized who I was walking beside. This was the leader of the disciplinary committee, and the most dangerous man in Namimori. Hibari Kyoya.

Kaimi

"Ahhhh!" I sighed. It was a warm sunny day in Namimori. "Days like these are the best. The sun feels so good on my skin," I said out loud to no one in particular. I walked with my hands behind my head up to Namimori Middle School. "What a bland color," I thought out loud, "they should paint it something more lively. Like maybe blue or green, this peach color is soooo B.O.R.I.N.G.".

I pulled out the picture of the boy I was supposed to find. "Stupid ninth," I said, "what in the world is this? He gives me an old photograph of some boy, supposedly the tenth generation Vongola boss, tells me to enroll at Namimori Middle School, and become good friends and watch over this family of his! I mean he really couldn't even bother to tell me his freaking name?" my eye started to twitch at my rage. "And the worst part?" I began to finish off, "is the fact that he isn't even cute!" I sat there gritting my teeth, not even bothering to hear footsteps coming up behind me.

I studied the picture of the boy until a white haired guy came up beside me and suddenly stopped. I looked up into the boy's emerald green eyes. He pointed to the picture I was holding. "Where did you get that?" he asked in a serious tone.

I looked at him then stuck out my tongue and said, "Wouldn't you like to know, idiot!" He then suddenly pushed me and I fell back onto my but. "Hey! What's the big idea?" I yelled. "Tell me where you got that photo!" he yelled back. "In your dreams, Seaweed head!" he got mad and tackled me trying to get the picture. "Get off!" I yelled at him. We rolled beating each other around for the picture. He ended up on top of me reaching for the picture. I was pushing him back my face against his chest.

He suddenly moved and his hand ended up grabbing my chest. I blushed furiously. "Watch where your grabbing, you pervert!" I screamed punching him in the face and sending him flying into the wall. He got up and yelled at me, "what was that for?" "For gripping me you seaweed- head pervert!" I screamed back. We stood there glaring and yelling at each other until another voice broke through our fight.

"Gokudera-kun?" I quickly turned to see a spiky, brown haired, brown eyed boy. I held up the photograph and looked back and forth between the person and the photograph until I finally pointed at him and yelled "found you!" he squealed and flinched. I walked up to him and kneeled in front of him. "It's an honor to meet you, tenth".

I smiled up at him and introduced myself, "I am Kaimi Emiko".

Misaki

I walked along the side of the school thinking back on the day. I spent most of the day walking with Hibari- san all around the school. He showed me secret places I bet not even the principle knew about. How could one boy know one school so well? I thought to myself. He barely talked at all on the tour, but I was glad he showed me around.

I was so intertwined with my thoughts I didn't realize the fight that was happening up towards the corner of the school. When I got there, there were at least seven boys lying on the ground badly injured. I looked up to see guys laughing with each other. They all had the exact same hairstyles that looked like an over exaggerated Elvis Presley.

"That's what they get for crowding around Hibari," one of them said. That's when I saw the red bands on their arms. They were part of the disciplinary committee! I narrowed my eyes and stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing?" I shouted at them. They just narrowed their eyes at me. "You can't do this!" I shouted again. The middle one walked up to me. "Get out of here, little girl, we are the disciplinary committee, and we're not afraid to discipline a girl either. So scram!" He turned around and began to laugh with his crew.

I grabbed one of the books in my bag and threw it at him. It hit his head and bounced off. "No way! I'm not just going to stand here idly while you beat these poor kids bloody senseless!" I screamed at him. "You little-" he began.

He turned on me and I suddenly felt an extremely sharp pain in my cheek as his hand came straight across my face. I feel back on the cold concrete, landing on my side. My bag spilled everywhere as he stood above me and lifted his foot up. "You little witch!" He spat at me. I looked away and closed my eyes, preparing for more pain.

However it didn't come, and I heard a sound of pain and something hit the concrete. I looked up to find Hibari- san standing above me with his tonfas in a fighting position. I looked over to see the man who had hit me lying on the ground opposite me with a red mark on his chin.

"H- Hibari?" the guys around him said. He looked over at them and they flinched. "If you're going to take care of weak herbivores that defy me and crowd me, then please do that," he said, "and only that". "Y- Yes, sir," they said scrambling away as fast as they could.

He then put his tonfas away and turned around towards me. He held out his hand to me and I took it. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said back. He nodded and handed me a band aid. "What's this for?" I asked. "That gash in your cheek," he said. I reached up and touched my cheek, only to find a sharp pain when I touched it. I looked at my fingers to find them stained red with blood.

Hibari- san then walked past me, heading back towards the school. "Thank you," I called after him. He just kept walking. I unwrapped the band aid and put it on my cheek. I touched my now padded cheek and smiled, even though it was painful.

I now have a debt to repay.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys, thanks so much for all the support, and sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy the second chapter and don't forget to review!

Chapter 2

Kaimi

Well, didn't I feel like a stalker? I was following the brown haired kid around, whose name is apparently Sawada Tsunayoshi (Tsuna for short), and the white haired guy who attacked me earlier, whose name is Gokudera Hayato.

I could tell that Gokudera was getting irritated because he kept looking back at me, and Tsuna- Sama was very uncomfortable. Tsuna- Sama suddenly turned around to face me, "um… listen, Kaimi… well…," he trailed off trying to gather what he was trying to say. "Yes, Tsuna- Sama?" I asked awaiting his response. "Uh… well…" he said again.

Gokudera then turned on me and stared me straight in the eye. "What the tenth is trying to say is for you to go away you creepy ass stalker!" He yelled in my face. I laughed, "This coming from a seaweed brained pervert, who sexually assaults girls for no reason what- so- ever," I said with a smirk. His face turned red and he started shouting at me, "I was not sexually assaulting you! I was only trying to protect the tenth!" I made a pssh sound, "Whatever you say, molesto".

He raised his fist up like he was about to hit me and I braced myself for another fight. "G- Gokudera- kun," Tsuna- Sama said making both of us automatically stop and turn towards him. "T- That's not what I was going to say… umm…," he trailed off and then turned towards me. "Listen Kaimi, first of all could you not call me Tsuna- Sama, its sounds really formal". I blinked, "Then would you prefer me to call you tenth instead?" I asked. "No, no, it's fine, really…" his brown eyes darted back and forth, "you can just call me Tsuna".

I stared at him and then suddenly pointed my finger in the air and put my hand on my hip.

"I shall honor the tenth's request! From this point on, throughout the rest of my days in this world, or in any other, throughout the time I spend with my friends, or with family, or even simply by myself. Whether it is in my darkest hours, or in my happiest moments, or when I'm sick, or even on my death bed. In my final times that my heart pumps its final beat, I shall know him as I know him from now on," I closed my hand into a fist and brought it down close to my heart, closing my eyes, "… Tsuna…"

From that point on, until we got to class, seaweed head and Tsuna had their heads down and never made eye contact with anyone. Yep, I guess sometimes I could classify myself as dramatic, but believe me, it rarely ever happens.

Misaki

I stood outside of Namimori staring. This girl, who had a tangled mess of curly blonde hair that was tied up into a messy bun, and too bright of harsh emerald eyes, had just made the most dramatic scene I had ever seen.

She was standing with two others boys who looked extremely embarrassed. The one to her left had spiky cocoa brown hair and timid brown eyes, I assumed this was the one she had called Tsuna. The other one I had recognized after a few minutes. This boy was Gokudera Hayato. He had grayish white hair the flopped down over his head and dark green eyes.

He had performed his piano skills only once for me, but the sound was absolutely beautiful. The bell rang and they all began to walk off to class, Tsuna and Gokudera's heads down all the way there.

As I walked off to class as well one word that she said during her whole speech kept repeating itself over and over in my head like a broken record. Whenever she said the word 'tenth' it rung some kind of a bell inside me; however, I couldn't quite put my finger on why it sounded so familiar. Ah well, guess I'll find out sooner or later.

Later:

Misaki

I plodded down the hall as slowly as I could. I was tired out from our workouts today. Coaches really know how to work us to the point of passing out, literally. I was glad school was finally over, but I was also sort of sad. I really enjoyed going to school, since I was never able to before. I let out a long sigh as my aching muscles gave way to soreness and pain.

I sure hope I get used to this soon because if I don't, I think I might die. I began to plan tomorrow's day out in my head, since tomorrow was finally Sunday. Let's see, I began, tomorrow I'll wake up, eat a huge breakfast, go do some shopping, and then maybe I'll go to the park and- Suddenly something interrupted my stream of thoughts.

A loud bang and a rumbling noise erupted through the school. I listened, and then it happened again. My eyes grew wide as I realized where it was coming from. The Reception room, "Oh no!" I yelled as I dropped everything I was carrying and sprinted toward the room at the end of the halls, "Hibari- san!"

Kaimi

I was running as fast as I could down the hall. That crash, it came from the Reception room! Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna were in there! I have to find them, I have to help them, I have to- my frantic thoughts were interrupted when I turned the corner and smashed heads with another person.

I fell back and landed on my but clutching my now aching forehead. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I yelled, trying to ignore the pounding in my head. "You first!" came the voice of a female. I looked up at the same time she did. Sitting before me was a girl who looked around the same age as me. She had long stringy white hair that fell all around her, and dark gentle yet panicked gray eyes. Recognition sprung into her eyes as she saw me.

"Hey," she said, "you're that girl who made a huge scene in the courtyard this morning!" Well, rude much? This girl obviously knew how to make a first impression. "Gee thanks! Oh! And you must be that girl who woke up on the bitchy side of the bed this morning," I said back with as much corrosiveness in my voice as possible. She glared at me and was opened her mouth to say something back, but she suddenly changed her mind and got up as quickly as she could.

"I don't have time for this!" She yelled and took off sprinting down the hall. I suddenly remembered the reason I was running down the hall a moment ago and began to run in the same direction as she did. By the time I reached the Reception room, the stringy haired girl was already at the door staring into it wide eyed. I heard another crash and ran up to the door to look inside.

My eyes grew wide at the sight in front of me. Tsuna was leaned over the window holding on to Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were both unconscious. "Now," said a voice that I didn't recognize. I looked over to find a dark haired boy holding a long metal tonfa in his hand. "Can I smash you up?" He said walking towards Tsuna with the tonfa raised to his chest.

He stopped just as a coffee bean flew by his face. I looked over to the side to find… An Arcobaleno! Not just any Arcobaleno though, this was the one that held the Sun pacifier, Reborn! "I wouldn't assume that you're done so easily, Hibari," he said. That was when it hit me and I ran forward towards this 'Hibari'.

He turned around and lifted his tonfa just in time for my leg to hit his tonfa head on. He was pushed back a couple of feat by my kick and looked up, his eyes ready for a fight.

Misaki

I looked wide eyed at the insanity that lay before me. The girl who ran into me earlier was actually going to fight Hibari- san! She's crazy, I decided, totally crazy. "Who are you?" he asked her, annoyance smothered in his tone. "I was going to ask you the same question," she said back to him, a smile playing on her face.

Instead of answering her, Hibari- san ran up to her and began swinging at her fiercely with his tonfa she dodged every one of his attacks as they spinned around the room. She suddenly pulled out something sharp and shiny and held it up to block his tonfa from hitting her straight in the face.

He looked at the sharp object she held in her hands. "A knife?" he said curiously. She simply smiled and swung the knife at him, but he evaded it easily. It was then her turn to begin attacking him, and she did, but instead of evading her attacks he simply took them on with his own. They went back and forth attacking, evading, and blocking.

The girl saw an opening and swung again at Hibari- san, but he moved back just in time for the blade to miss his cheek. He jumped back and brought out his second tonfa ready to go all out on her, when suddenly a gash appeared in his cheek and blood began to drip out of it. He stared wide eyed, as did I. She laughed and came at him again. He raised his arm and jumped back, clearly avoiding the blade of her attack, but again a gash appeared in his arm.

We both realized what had happened at the same time because he said, "I see, well that makes this boring again". She flinched and backed up her eyes going wide. "Your blade," he said, "has an invisible extension". She narrowed her eyes at him, and that's when I saw it. The extension to her blade, jutted out of her knife, almost completely invisible to the naked eye.

She then threw her head back and laughed, "Just because you know my secret, doesn't mean you're going to win". "You're strong," Hibari- san said, and then he smiled, and they both stared going at it again, moving so fast it was hard to keep up.

I looked to the window to see Tsuna was leaning out of it, holding onto Gokudera- Kun and a short black haired boy. I saw he was starting to lose grip on Gokudera- Kun, and I knew I had to do something, but I couldn't just run out into the middle of a battle and help him. That's when the light when off in my head and I knew what to do. I put my hand behind my back and moved to the side of the door, holding my three shurikens in between my fingers.

Kaimi

This guy, whoever he was, was incredibly strong. I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep up. My legs began to scream at me, and my arms were telling me to give, but I kept going none the less. I felt myself begin to slow down and for a second I lost track of his movements.

I panicked trying to catch up again, but it was too late. I felt a sudden pain in my stomach as his tonfa hit it with full force. I hit the wall with a horrid thud that sent shock waves of bone splitting pain up my spine. I almost fell to my knees but held my ground and looked up with blurry eyes. I began to move forward again, only to find something stop me.

I looked at my arm to find my sleeve had been pinned against the wall with three small shurikens. Hibari took advantage of this and came at me. I ripped my sleeve off my shirt just in time to jump away from his attack. Sadly, I ended up jumping right into the window sill on the same spot my back had hit the wall. I let out a sound of immense pain and grasped my back.

"Kaimi," I heard a strangled voice call my name from behind. I looked back just in time to see Tsuna, the Dying Will Flame brandishing on his head, lose grip of Gokudera. I quickly leaned over the railing and caught him by the neck of his shirt, pain shooting up my spine from my injuries.

My arms threatened to give way under the weight of Gokudera. "Good gosh, how much does this guy eat?" I said with a strangled voice. I began to panic as I realized that we were probably about to be pushed off the edge by Hibari.

When suddenly instead of being pushed of the edge, we flew off the edge, with the smoke and sound of an explosion. That's when my heart stopped beating as we plummeted toward the ground below.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I am soooooooo sorry for getting this out so late! I haven't had my computer in FOREVER and I have been super busy! But I have a few updates for ya'll. First off I'm going to continue my khr fanfic, but I also think I'm going to start a Death Note fanfic as well (because it's like my most fav anime of all time ) and probably a Soul Eater. I may do a D. Gray- Man, and I kind of want to do Bleach. Let me know what you guys think . I'm sorry this chapter is so short and again I'm sorry for being soooo late!

Chapter 3

Kaimi

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a frightened little girl as we plummeted down towards the concrete. "Kaimi!" I heard someone yell my name, but I couldn't turn around to look. I suddenly felt something snatch onto the back of my shirt. I quickly acted on instinct and grabbed the quickly falling Gokudera. I held onto him tightly as I realized we were no longer falling but flying instead, or should I say more like gliding.

I looked up to find Tsuna holding tightly to Yamamoto, the brightly burning dying will flame beginning to get smaller on his head. I saw we were gliding on Leon, who was being piloted by the hit man tutor himself Reborn.

"Reborn!" I said in relief. For a minute there I really thought we were goners. We began to drop lower and suddenly Tsuna's flame went out on his head. "Oh crap," I said just as his arms gave way and he let go of Yamamoto and plummeted downward. "Tenth!" I yelled, but just as I did, I lost my grip on Gokudera and fell off of Leon and down towards the earth below.

I was about to start screaming again, but that's when my body suddenly became submerged in a familiar wetness. I swam upward and sucked in a breath of fresh air. We had all landed in the school pool and the cold wet water had woken up Yamamoto and seaweed head. We all swam towards the edge of the pool and climbed out.

I began to gasp for the calm air my lungs had been begging me for. That was one of the scariest things I had ever done. I finally calmed down and gave myself a moment to think. I was really pissed off now. All in one day I had gotten smacked in the head, made fun of, a bruised spine, a ton of bloody cuts, a ripped uniform, a heart attack, and a drench of ice cold water all over my bruised and burning body. Today sucked so badly.

I looked back up at the smoked out room we had just been in. I remembered the girl that had smacked my in the hall, insulted me, and then just stood there like a dumbass while I fought Hibari. "I hope that bitch got her eye brows blown off," I whispered to myself. "You idiot!" Came the familiar voice of Gokudera. I looked over to see the seaweed head glaring at me with rising anger. "You could have gotten the Tenth and all of us killed, you know? Why can't you use your head for once, stupid girl?" Okay, that was it.

I got up, walked over to him and brought my hand down hard on his cheek. The loud slap broke the eerie silence with a horrible crackle. He held his cheek and looked up in surprise. "You're welcome for saving your damn life by the way!" I yelled. I didn't stick around to hear what he said. I turned on my heals and ran off, my eyes burning with hard tears.

Misaki

I was pressed against the floor, hacking and coughing from the smoke. I rose up on my hands and knees and looked over at Hibari- san. He was already up on one knee, staring at me.

Thank goodness. If I had gotten to Hibari- san even a second later he probably might have been really injured. I was glad to have been there when I was. Whenever I saw Reborn pull out that bomb I immediately ran and tackled Hibari- san to the ground.

I sat up and looked at him. "Are you alright?" I asked. He just stared at me and narrowed his eyes. "What were you thinking?" he asked seriously. I looked at him for a second and then smiled widely, "I don't really know". He just turned away and sighed. I let out a small laugh.

"Hey, Hibari- san?" he turned towards me, curious. "I don't particularly like calling you that," I said. I stood up and looked down at him smiling. "So instead from this point on, would it be alright if I called you Kyoya- Kun?"

Kaimi

I walked down the paved road cursing until I ran out of breath. "Who does that Gokudera Hayato think he is, anyways? I saved his worthless life and that's how he repays me? Bastard." I was still sopping wet and bleeding heavily. I looked down at myself.

"Dino- san is going to kill me when he finds out," I said heavily. I stopped suddenly as my heart skipped a beat and my whole body went cold.

A huge knife had flown right past my face and had barely grazed my nose causing a trickle of blood to run down my cheek. I looked at the knife that stuck out of the wall and realized it was MY knife.

I guess I must have accidently left it in the upstairs room. I swung my head around to see who had thrown it at me when the dark eyes of that girl who crashed into me. "I believe that belongs to you," she said. I scowled at her. "I've already had the shittiest day of my life, I don't feel like dealing with you," I said putting as much acid in my words as possible.

She simply turned and walked away into the fading sunset. I grabbed my knife and pulled it out of the wall before realizing there was something attached to the end of it. It was one of the shurikens that had caught my sleeve earlier. I turned it over in my hand and saw a name engraved in the back of it.

My mouth flew open and I dropped my knife on the ground as I read the name. There's no way, there is just no way that she could be THAT good. The name engraved on the shuriken was "Misaki".


End file.
